


彼界之王

by IslandParty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 悟贝，依旧个人解读time简介：贝吉塔，你为什么哭呢？
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	彼界之王

悟空睁开眼睛，他几乎可以说是被惊醒的，身侧的琪琪睡得正香窗外夜晚的包子山也是一片静谧祥和，刚刚剧烈的气场波动仿佛是一场错觉。可那个气分明是来自西都，那是贝吉塔的气，在一个刹那飙升至非常高的水平随后又归于沉寂。悟空感觉到了其他人的气，他们也因为这不同寻常的气息而被拉出睡梦，他蹑手蹑脚下床然后仔细地给琪琪掖好被子。悟空放出自己的气示意大家不必担心随后便瞬移到了气的来源地。

他直接出现在了贝吉塔的卧室，赛亚人的王子把房门锁了导致他被吓醒的孩子在外面焦急地询问着，在感觉到突然到来的悟空后特兰克斯在门外沉默片刻然后离开了。卧室窗帘紧闭陷入一片几乎可以说是伸手不见五指的黑暗中，悟空只能听见床的方向传来微弱的呼吸声，他往那个方向走摸索着打开了床头的灯。

贝吉塔背靠床头坐在床上，在灯亮的那一刻几乎是慌张地曲起身体将脸藏到手臂之后。与平日相比他现在没有丝毫武装，全身上下唯一遮盖躯体的只有一条黑色底裤，虽然天气已经转凉但是男人的身上还是有一层汗珠。

“贝吉塔你怎么了？”悟空凑上去询问，贝吉塔并有对他的靠近表现出拒绝和抵触但也没有表现出丝毫欢迎，依旧只是维持着那个稍显别扭的动作。“你的气吓到我了，究竟发生了什么？”

他的声音闷闷的还带着鼻音叫人不禁怀疑他是否哭过。“不关你的事，走开。”

悟空把手放在贝吉塔的肩上像是在安抚他，后者恼火地挥动手臂企图打开烦人的下级战士，就在这个时候以下犯上的赛亚人眼疾手快抓住眼前的手腕拉到一边，所以说要证实一件事最便捷的方法就是亲眼去看。现在被强行拉开一边胳膊的贝吉塔也没有了掩饰的意图转而恼火地看着悟空，他眼角湿润发红，连鼻尖都染上了淡淡的红色，泪痕和没干的眼泪被胡乱地抹开导致脸颊上都是湿漉漉的，他瞪着悟空的样子就像是要把对方大卸八块，但现在唯一能做的事却只是幅度微小地吸鼻子。

说实话悟空吓了一跳，毕竟上一次看到贝吉塔哭的样子还是在纳美克星，而这次要悟空来说相比较那一次有过之而不及。虽然不是嚎啕大哭，但是他皱着眉头的样子看上去难过极了，就算贝吉塔的注意力已经转移到悟空身上眼泪还是不可抑制地流下来。王子也不出声，连哽咽都没有就是那样静悄悄地哭，哭得近乎自暴自弃让人不禁怀疑再这样哭下去他会不会变成一滩水就此消失。

有什么事会让赛亚人的王子如此伤心？孙悟空自知他的榆木脑袋琢磨不出，他爬上床跪坐在贝吉塔面前替他擦眼泪，他们半是友谊半是恋情的关系在二人独处的时候也没有什么遮掩的必要，如果允许的话悟空还想凑上去抱抱他，但贝吉塔应该是不会同意的。眼下他要做的就是尽力安抚这个还在哭个不停的家伙好了解整件事的来龙去脉。

贝吉塔当然知道卡卡罗特想干什么，那双眼睛里除了关切还有怎么藏都藏不住的好奇，他一定想知道是什么让自己如此狼狈，哭得像个找不到母亲的年幼崽子。按照卡卡罗特的性格他不会在这件事上表现出讥讽或者嘲笑，但怎么说呢，地球上最强的男人兼自己想要超越的目标看着自己哭成这样，这件事本身就是一种羞辱。

他梦见了什么？他梦见的东西是在这颗泥巴星球长大的卡卡罗特永远无法理解的，贝吉塔觉得仅仅是描述梦境的句子爬过舌面都会引发剧痛，他知道卡卡罗特不会善罢甘休，但他也不准备轻易地全盘托出。

起码不是现在，起码不要让他一口气重温梦里的痛苦。

“你为什么不用那个呢。”贝吉塔声音里带着嘲讽。“那个秃子说过你把手放在他头上然后你什么都知道了。来啊，对我用那招。”他放平四肢，做出一副任人宰割的姿态。“然后你就能满意了，像平常那样得到想得到的一切。多好啊，只要你乐意就可以对任何人为所欲为。”

贝吉塔的嘴巴尖酸刻薄，这他知道，早在为弗利萨做事的时候就有不少人威胁说要撕烂他的嘴。可他就是这样，那些字句会为他招来麻烦，但它们是讨人厌的贝吉塔讨人厌的部分之一，他不会轻易舍弃这项天赋。

对面的悟空露出几秒为难的神色，随后目光愈加坚定。“不，贝吉塔，我想听你亲口说出来。有什么问题我们可以一起想办法不是吗。”

又来了又来了，贝吉塔知道卡卡罗特在看他但还是翻了个白眼，眼睛因为长时间的哭泣后如此“剧烈运动”而发痛。他不介意，如果条件允许贝吉塔很乐意再翻一个，这个标准的“救世主”发言令他作呕。他们是经常见面，时常打架并且偶尔上床，但这并不代表卡卡罗特可以这样随便地去干预他。

“答应我一个条件，我就告诉你。”赛亚人的王子露出招牌的冷笑，他不知道当哭得眼眶通红时这个表情会威力大减。

悟空眨眨眼表示自己正在听。

“承认是你强迫我说的。我接下来说的一切都是在你的胁迫下说的，而不说的后果是我会被杀掉。”他决定一直恶毒下去。愣住的悟空在他预料之内，赛亚人王子在地球待了太久人们淡忘了他曾经是个什么样的人，现在恶人本尊准备帮助他们回忆起来。

“……好，我答应你。”悟空的眼神是纵容和怜悯，贝吉塔看出来了。可他现在只有张嘴的力气，他没法有什么实际动作。那个梦像是抽空了他，灵魂还在梦里，眼前只是躯壳。

于是赛亚人的王子开口了，毫无波澜的语调讲述着仿佛他是个毫无关联的旁观者。他讲到贝吉塔星陷入一场大火，赤色的星球变成了黑暗宇宙里一颗寂静燃烧的太阳，弗利萨放下了这场火，他的飞船一直徘徊在星球上空。像是只眼睛，贝吉塔厌恶地说道，不论他走到哪里那只眼睛始终都在盯着他。他在燃烧的星球上做王，火无始无终，而他也不知道要在颓败大厅里的王座上坐多久。

贝吉塔吐出的每个字眼都像刀子在切割着喉咙里的肉，眼泪蓄在眼眶里不上不下，他有些抽噎，像个叛逆期的孩子，悲伤却又倔强。悟空没有说什么，只是皱着眉看他。

他要的就是这个，贝吉塔在心里想着然后抽了抽鼻子。哪怕只有一个词刺痛了救世主的良心他就赢了，他是受害人，那个下级战士在自讨苦吃。

他不指望卡卡罗特会明白，既然这个宇宙只剩下两个纯血赛亚人，那么能领会这苦楚的也只会是贝吉塔。若像梦中那样他做了新一任的王，登基随后结婚生子，带着子民为弗利萨征战一生，他的未来有无限种可能，他也有无限种方式迎接死亡，但弗利萨不会受到任何影响，依旧可以给贝吉塔星判下死刑，将燃烧的星球投进地狱深处。没有人能抵抗他，王也不行，在生前他如何沉默地燃烧死亡时在宇宙中就会多么寂静。弗利萨会看到巨大的光芒裹着热浪，而贝吉塔唯一能做的就是诅咒他被强光伤了眼睛。

贝吉塔知道这只是个梦，它不代表任何东西，但是他就是很难受。像是有个人把他最厌恶的食物经过二次加工让它们变成某种更不可名状的东西再强行塞到他的嘴里，然后贝吉塔还只能咀嚼，带着一嘴腥臭的血水把那些东西咽下去。然后现在卡卡罗特又叫他把东西吐出来让他知道这些东西到底有多难吃。他现在有点怀疑到底是叫他吐出来的卡卡罗特白痴还是乖乖吐出来的他自己更白痴。

“就……这些？”卡卡罗特犹豫着开口。

贝吉塔无名火起。“没错，就这些，你可以滚了。”下级战士对他的诉说毫不在意，轻描淡写，他根本没有哪怕一丝一毫理解他的王子为何如此伤心，甚至对于贝吉塔星没有一点的同情。就是如此，在地球长大的赛亚人只是个血统不同的地球人，仅此而已。

“不不不！我的意思是——”卡卡罗特忙着辩解，“我只是，我只是觉得这不像你……”

“不像我？”

卡卡罗特精神的螃蟹头表现出略显萎靡的样子。“我不觉得贝吉塔你是会因为这些事情哭得这么伤心的人。你总是很高傲，充满自尊心，对自己要求严格。”他的眼神带着困惑。“这只是一个梦，弗利萨也已经死了，你现在又那么强。”

地球的赛亚人不着痕迹地蹭上去，他用拇指抹去贝吉塔眼角的泪水并在那里留下一个亲吻。“都过去了贝吉塔，那只是个梦而已。”

要问贝吉塔是否有被安慰到，实话实说，没有。他对于卡卡罗特这些像是模板一样的漂亮话完全不感冒，甚至是感到厌恶和烦躁。他这个时候最不需要的就是叫他“专注于现在”的话语，他当然知道那个时候的弗利萨对于现在的自己根本称不上什么角色，如果他高兴他甚至可以把那只白蜥蜴的手脚一只一只撕下来把他开膛破肚最后让冰冻恶魔化为灰烬。可这不是问题所在，没有人能用现世的力量去解决梦里的问题，真正让他生气的是梦中的无力感，他除了成王什么也做不到，像是个诅咒缠在他身上。

他的高傲、自尊心在这个梦里一无是处，这就说明可能真的有一个这样的时间线，他在里面重复了梦里的结局，并且没法像现在这样轻易地醒过来。贝吉塔突然有点同情那个世界的自己了。那个世界也会有一个卡卡罗特对自己说“只是梦而已”吗？

卡卡罗特的前额贴着自己的，在他的额头和眼角留下一个接一个腻人的吻。此时此刻他们像是一对结婚多年开始出现情感裂痕的夫妻，心猿意马，同床异梦。贝吉塔当然不能直截了当地斥责下级战士的行为在他看来有多么可笑和虚伪，毕竟他们两个之间好歹还有些爱意流动，可事实就是如此，他们感同身受的概率不会大于下一秒贝吉塔星复活的概率。

曾经他付出的爱很多，得到的回报很少，现在卡卡罗特像是要补偿他似的但已经太迟。贝吉塔明白了，他们之间的感情只比最后仅存的两个同族间的惺惺相惜多上那么一点儿，只少不多。贝吉塔在追逐卡卡罗特这他并不否认，可他已经厌倦再去爱这个终究和他隔了一层的男人。

要问他是否真心爱过卡卡罗特，贝吉塔会笃定地点点头。毕竟他曾经在汗水中搂住下级战士的肩，伴着呻吟和眼泪在那里留下见血的咬痕，那个时候他觉得赛亚人的生命何其漫长，而他幸运的不是孤单一个。但卡卡罗特的爱到达不了贝吉塔星，那颗星球埋在他心脏最底部的粘稠泥浆里，谁都碰不到它。这份独属于他的痛苦像是一份珍宝，他就是那条丑陋且坏脾气的龙霸道地将之占有。

贝吉塔非常肯定他会爱上能打开这份珍宝的人，但卡卡罗特不能，布尔玛也不能，那么他有充足的理由相信这个世界再没有别的人选。

他长久的沉默让卡卡罗特有点不安，下级战士把嘴唇往下移来到贝吉塔相同的位置，那里被牙齿咬得肿胀发红。“贝吉塔，你好些了吗？”这句话极轻，轻到像一句试探而非关心，他的吐息滚过贝吉塔的嘴唇亲吻却迟迟没有下落。

贝吉塔点点头，“啊，是啊。”完全没有，他在心里默念。赛亚人的王子不屑于说出来，他不需要来自下级战士的二次怜悯，卡卡罗特知道自己安好就已足够，剩下的理应让王独自承担。贝吉塔接受了王的身份，在一个永远无法加冕、贝吉塔星过早成为宇宙尘埃的时间线。如果他是个混蛋贝吉塔完全可以把一切摊牌，他可以哭着和卡卡罗特讲述真情实感来换亲吻换拥抱，但这次不行，贝吉塔星不行，赤色的星球不会允许他像个懦夫一样去寻找别人的安慰和胸膛。“……我好多了。”

卡卡罗特在昏暗的灯光里是个模糊而柔软的影子，拥有小动物一般温暖的气息和热度，贝吉塔即使内心抵触也实在无法拒绝这样的一个拥抱。哪怕只有一秒，他也希望将脸埋在卡卡罗特的颈侧去感受下级战士心脏的跳动，可他的眼泪已经止住，梦里面的场景也逐渐回到水面之下，刚才他忍不住想去追求的影子逐渐退回躯壳中，卡卡罗特变回了原来的样子而他也失去了最后的机会。

将来还会有机会吗，贝吉塔不知道，大概是不会有了吧。

他们静静地在床上对坐，贝吉塔星安静地烧着渐渐变为一团内部缓慢烧灼的余烬，外部已经冷却而内部的温度也只有贝吉塔知晓。“要我陪你吗？”卡卡罗特给他一个贝吉塔已经看过无数遍的笑容。“以免你再做噩梦什么的。”

“不会了，而且就算我再做噩梦我也不希望你这个下级战士出现在我面前。”贝吉塔走程序一般地翻了个白眼。“我不想再被你强迫着把噩梦复述一遍。”他看到卡卡罗特有些尴尬地挠了挠头，发出他标志性的让人误解其智商的笑声。厌恶和爱意在他肚子里打架，身为王的他讨厌这个男人，但身为王子的那个却爱他，贝吉塔在犹豫是否挽留。

“既然你没什么事了，那我走啦。”看来已经没有必要了。卡卡罗特将手指放在额头前，最后亲了亲贝吉塔的脸颊，那里在发烫，带着燃烧星球的热量。然后下级战士就和来时一样消失在密不透风的房间凝滞的空气里。

贝吉塔朝卡卡罗特消失的方向看了会儿随后又一次睡下，梦里赤色星球依旧在燃烧，他坐在王座上喊那个在舌头上转了成千上万遍的名字然而无人应答，他莫名感觉心安。


End file.
